Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom)
Shadow the Hedgehog is the anti-hero in the Sonic Boom TV series, a neutral boss character of Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and the anti-hero in Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born as the "Ultimate Life Form," and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance Shadow's appearance is mostly the same as his main series counterpart, except for a few physical and clothing differences. He is slimmer and has longer arms and legs, and more pronounced shoulders, giving him a taller appearance, and he has cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from his top side quills. His attire includes white gloves with red backs which have long red and black cuffs with fasteners. His shoes look much like the Hover Shoes except his has large red tongues and longer red and black cuffs. Around his wrists and ankles he has golden ring bands. His Story ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' In Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Shadow silently watched Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic from a distance at Lyric's Tomb, which Team Sonic had gotten themselves locked within, before leaving. He soon after confronted Sonic and Tails at the Abandoned Research Facility where both of them had opened a portal to travel to the past which Shadow refused to let them go through. Taunting Sonic for being weak due to his loyalty to his friends, Shadow engaged them in a fight across time. On the verge of defeat, Shadow was kicked into a portal by Sonic that sent him to the near future, after Team Sonic had defeated Lyric the Last Ancient. Although prepared to fight again, Shadow instead gave the team him approval when he saw the beaten Lyric before walking away, chuckling. ''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal'' Finding Lyric excavating an area, Shadow confronted the villain, but did not object to Lyric's dark sense of justice when he sought to seize the Lost Crystal of Power. Grimly, Shadow declined as Lyric took an interest in making him his slave, only for Lyric to plant a Mind Control Device on him. Under Lyric's control, Shadow confronted Team Sonic, but was beaten by Sonic in a race who knocked him unconscious. When he awoke, Shadow had been freed from Lyric's device. As Shadow had Tails analyzed his former Mind Control Device, a hologram of Lyric appeared to warn the group not to cross him. Shadow threatened Lyric to come and face him, but the villain declined, so Shadow left on his own to hunt down Lyric and get his payback. Shadow finally found Lyric when he was about to destroy Team Sonic with a cannon, whom Shadow saved by disabling Lyric's weapon. He then kicked Lyric away as Sonic opened a trapdoor, sending Lyric falling to his defeat. While everyone agreed their teamwork made the difference, Shadow called them out for being pathetic and left on the notice that he was Sonic's superior. TV series Season 1 Receiving invitations from Dr. Eggman, Shadow came to Eggman's lair where he comes across Eggman's league of villains in their mission to defeat Sonic. However, Shadow quickly grew tired of their foolishness and disputes and left the group. He soon showed up again to destroy both Sonic and Eggman himself after Team Eggman proved incapable of if. After an intense battle, Shadow got the upper hand, only to be distracted by a geeking Eggman, allowing Sonic to take him down. Fed up with Eggman, Shadow warned Sonic that they would soon fight again, but on his terms and teleported away. Season 2 When Eggman needed special motions and attacks of someone who could defeat Team Sonic in his own video game, he asked Shadow to provide them which Shadow refused, stating that he would never work with the doctor again. Eggman approached Shadow again later and showed him a video of Sonic trash-talking Shadow. Feeling insulted, Shadow hunted down Team Sonic and took each member down until only Sonic was left. While they fought, Sonic told Shadow that the footage he saw was edited. Furious that he had been manipulated, Shadow began hunting down Eggman. At Eggman's lair, Shadow tore apart Orbot and Cubot when they stalled him so Eggman could flee. Eventually, Shadow found who he thought was Eggman, but it turned out to be Lord Eggman, Eggman's counterpart from another dimension. Explaining that Eggman was in his dimension, Lord Eggman opened a dimensional portal for Shadow to enter with Sonic joining him. Upon arriving however, the two were attacked by an upgraded Metal Sonic and Eggman. Eventually, the four crossed into their home dimension where Shadow got blown into a building with Eggman by Metal Sonic. Now wanting revenge on everything for what he had to put up with after losing his temper, Shadow kidnapped the Eggmans and hid them away so their presence in the Sonic Boom World could create an abnormality that would destroy the universe. Shadow then announced his anger to Team Sonic before bidding them farewell. However, Sonic managed to stop the abnormality by getting Lord Eggman home. Shadow then appeared, expressing his disappointment, though he did admit that he was impressed with Sonic and left, once again swearing to face Sonic on his own terms soon ''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' In Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom, Shadow became a playable character following a new actualization. When Shadow rolls, he releases a Chaos Blast projectile that destroys enemies and mines on the ground. Using this ability to detonate mines will cause a chain reaction that destroys nearby enemies. Personality Shadow comes off as blunt, arrogant and uncaring and does not take kindly to outside interference, swiftly disposing of whoever gets in his way. Extremely aggressive and lacking in inhibitions, he is perfectly willing to eliminate a foe rather than merely subduing them, unlike Sonic, and believes that justice must be had by any means necessary. Despite his unscrupulous tendencies, his motivations to fight are related purely to his pride and not the villainy of heroism. Because of this, he is often very destructive and even brutal in battle. Still, he usually maintains a calm, if not aloof and indifferent, attitude, and shows a general interest in nothing. Shadow has a strong sense of purpose and sticks to his goals with grim determination and intense focus, not resting until it is fulfilled. He is also not one to run away from a confrontation. Shadow is fiercely independent and a lone wolf, believing friendship to be a sign of weakness and refuses to serve anyone but himself. Even when joining forces with others, he has no intention in collaborating and only participates if it serves to further his goals. He is likewise very serious and has little patience for silly behavior, having no issues criticizing others harshly or speaking out his low opinions for others. He despises weakness and people he deems weak, but is willing to at least give compliments when deserved. Shadow is also vengeful and is not one to let go of grudges easily; once free from Lyric's control, he spent most of his time hunting down Lyric to make him pay for enslaving him. Powers and abilities Shadow is a very powerful individual, being able to match Sonic's speed and abilities. He can move at high speeds that rivals Sonic's speed and has extreme combat skills that enables him to fight against both Sonic and Tails at the same time. He is also able to manipulate red energies for a variety of purposes: he can envelope himself in a red aura to empower his attacks and to teleport, throw bolts of Chaos Spears to attack his enemies, unleash the Chaos Blast which is an explosion of energy, and can teleport himself instantly over different distances. Shadow is also capable of performing the Spin Attack. In terms of physical abilities, Shadow is exceptionally strong. He can equal Sonic's Spin Attack in terms of power and kick even Sonic with such force that he can create an impact crater in the ground. Even after taking a direct hit from Sonic's Spin Attack, Shadow instantly got back up, hinting a high level of durability. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is Shadow's tense arch rival and his equal in both speed, abilities and dashing looks. Despite their similarities, they are polar opposites in every way, with Shadow disagreeing with nearly everything Sonic stands for. While Sonic is joyful, free-spirited and adventurous, Shadow is brooding, serious and violently aggressive. Whereas Sonic draws strength from his friends and believes in teamwork, Shadow is a loner who only relies on himself. Shadow shares a bitter arch-rivalry with Sonic which go way back, and is determined to defeat him at all costs due to his pride. He finds Sonic extensively annoying and criticizes him for being weak and a disgrace to hedgehog-kind. Shadow also firmly thinks of himself as Sonic's superior and whenever they meet, they usually end up arguing. While willing to ignore Sonic, Shadow will just as easily pick a fight with him, and will go out of his way to defeat Sonic to prove how pathetic he is which Shadow justifies on the grounds that Sonic deserves it for being such a disgrace. In fact, fighting Sonic is one of the few things Shadow ever shows an interest in. For all his animosity towards Sonic, Shadow seems to have a degree of respect for his enemy, willingly complimenting Sonic and letting him go after he beat Lyric. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik In spite of their shared animosity for Sonic, Shadow thinks little of Dr. Eggman. While the doctor idolizes him, Shadow thinks of Eggman as a pathetic fool and buffoon who is only a waste of his time, an opinion which Shadow openly tells Eggman. Regardless, Shadow was tricked by Eggman, and then he wanted revenge on him by attacking or even kill Eggman for tricking him. Heroic Acts *Helped Sonic and his friends defeat Lyric. *Took revenge on Lyric for brainwashing him. *Hunting down Eggman in revenge for always tricking him. *Defeating Metal Sonic. Trivia *According to Alan Denton, it was initially decided during the writing process of the first season of the Sonic Boom television series that Shadow was not going to be used in the series. The reason was that if they had to, it would have to be in a way that did not make fun of him or made him look stupid or goofy. After a lot of work though, the writers found a way to include him in "It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog". *In the Japanese version of Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, it is revealed that Shadow is controlled by Lyric through a mind control chip on his head. His Japanese voice is given a mechanical filter to sound more robotic, giving the impression that Shadow was an android. This aspect was not included in the game in other versions, for unknown reasons. *Shadow's appearance in the Sonic Boom franchise was first officially hinted to the public as one of two "fan-favorite" characters, along with Metal Sonic, to appear in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. *Unlike his main series counterpart, whenever Shadow curls up into a spinball form, he gives off a fully-red color instead of his black color with small shades of red. The trail that follows him is also red as opposed to yellowish-orange. See also Shadow the Hedgehog Navegation Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Betrayed Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:False Antagonist Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Antagonists Category:Vengeful Category:Pessimists Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Envious Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Animals Category:Rogues Category:Grey Zone Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Nihilistic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Elementals Category:Egomaniacs Category:Parody/Homage Category:Extremists Category:Sophisticated Category:Inconclusive Category:Mechanically Modified Category:One-Man Army Category:Twin/Clone Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Suicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Orphans Category:Superheroes Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Category:Heroic Youkai